Nene part two
by Eternalwings
Summary: Life was good for the knightsabers. But things never stay the same- my first story, not completed so BE KIND PLEASE!
1. default

This may be a mistake. I'm holed up in this tiny room. We all are. Mad robots are trying to get in. We've managed to hold them off, but the air is running out. The plague has begun again. We thought it was over, no we hoped it was. I want to write all that's happened down. While I have the time. That may not be very long. Well, here we go. It all started after we defeated Galatea. Everyone was finally happy. The city was pretty bad, crime and stuff. But us knight sabers helped. Mackie got his memories back. It was all good, like they say. But we were wrong.  
  
"Hey Priss, you gonna eat that?"

Priss swiped my arm away. "I paid for it, leave me alone."

"Aww. Brides nerves huh?" She glowered at me and stood up.

"Look Nene, just cause I'm happy and you still haven't done anything about Mackie, doesn't mean..."

"Hey!"

Lina sighed and sat Priss down again. "Guess you touched a raw nerve." She turned to Priss. "We are all very happy about you and Leon."

"Hmm," she shrugged, "You still need to tell Mackie."

"Tell me what?" I leapt up nearly knocking over the table.

"How long have you been there?" He laughed and shut the door, "I just came in. Scilia wants you to patrol. On your own."

"Why on my own?"

"Because I made some upgrades your suit."

"Oooh! Can it jump REALLY REALLY HIGH?!"

"Nene...." Said Priss, exasperated.

"It's always been able to do that," he sighed, "I installed some better weaponry. That's why I'm coming with you. I need to set it and stuff."

"Okay dokey! I'll go and get suited up." I walked towards the door. A chill ran down my back but I ignored it. Something was gonna happen, I ignored it. Kinda ironic, I usually take notice of these things.  
  
I fired the pulses into the foam target. "Bulls eye!"

Mackie appeared from behind it. "Wait until its set up next time. Please! Barbecued me is not my idea of heaven."

"Don't be such a wimp!" He walked up to me.

"A wimp! Those are highly charged pulses. You could have killed me."

"But," I said tapping him on the nose, "I didn't." He shook his head.

A distant rumble reached my enhanced hearing unit. "You hear that?" He nodded silently and looked up. I looked at the ground. It was moving, like a.... "Earthquake!! "

Quick climb on my back! We need to get outta here and warn the othe...." I never finished my instruction. Because right then the ground disappeared, sending me, Mackie and the car tumbling into oblivion.  
  
I think the only reason I survived was because of my suit. Mackie only survived because he fell on top of me. I sat up and pushed him off me. Looking round I realised we'd fallen into an underground office.

"Ugh, why is it you seem too..." Mackie trailed off, his eyes were fixated on something behind us. I slowly turned round. I wish I hadn't but there they were, hundred of red eyes staring out of the gloom. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"We are going to run. Or well fly, there is an office back there. With a door. We can barricade ourselves in."

"Why can't you just fly us out?"

"My batteries, they're low, soon this suit won't even hold its form. Oh great I'm naked under this. Another reason for us to hurry." I counted silently under my breath then grabbed his hand and turned my back to the robots. My suit silently propelled us towards the door and I flung it shut behind us. Mackie shoved a desk against the door.

"Its okay, the boomers they're.... backing off. "Said Mackie, peering though the window. An electrical signal shot through my suit, I gasped aloud at the pain and collapsed onto the floor. Mackie ran over and opened my visor.

"It's happening. The suit its, agh!" I yelled as the metal ran off me in rivulets. I curled over in pain.

"Er.... I think we, we need something a b-blanket or Erm....." Mackie turned around blushing and I realised why.

"Why didn't you put in like some, underwear?"

"Because it would restrict the suit,"

I looked round and grabbed a blanket that was on the floor. "It's okay I've retained my modesty," I said standing up.

"Oh, good." He said turning round. It was really sweet the way he always blushed. "Listen, I'm sorry." He sat down, leaning against the wall.

"Huh?"

I sat down next to him. "It's the suit, I put too much pressure on the battery and it hurt you. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"This isn't about the suit is it?" He shook his head and looked at me. "I didn't want to do it. I helped though didn't it?"

"Yeah, I wished you'd told me though, I thought....." I couldn't finish and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey! Wait no, don't. Don't cry." I looked at his face. It was kinda weird to think he wasn't exactly human. I mean. His eyes were so real and full of pain. His hand reached and wiped away my tears. "Please don't cry. I wanted to tell you something. I-I...." I leant forward, my face barely inches from his. His blushed again. "Nene, I..."

"Sshhh." I pressed my finger against his stuttering mouth. I moved closer and kissed him. His eyes widened but he reached up and wrapped his arms around me. I somehow seemed to forget that I was clotheless. It was strange. The entire world seemed to stop. All I focused on was his lips on mine. His hands holding em close as I took off his top. The way he said my name with such love, it felt like I was holding my breath. After we lay panting next to each other, the blanket wrapped around us. I felt his breath tickle my ear.

"Nene, I'll always love you. No matter what." I smiled to myself.

"I'll always love you too."  
  
When I awoke my vision was blurry, the blanket was all that was keeping me and warm. I turned over and reached out my hand but I didn't feel him. He was standing by the window. Instinctively I knew something was wrong. I stood up and wandered over to my lover.

"Hey, what's up?" I slipped my arms around his waist. His stomach was cold and he didn't move. I turned him round. A gasp escaped from my throat. His eyes were red, glowing. My love, the one I was meant to live happily ever after. He had caught it. The boomer plague. It was starting again, and I was trapped, in a room, naked with no hard suit and no way on contacting the surface. Oh yeah and the man I loved was about to kill me. I hate my life.  
  
"Mackie?" "Is that what you call this, this toy."

"That voice.....Galatea?"

"Hmm. You are perceptive for a human." He swung round to face me, "Did you think it would be that easy. Mackie's memories were returned from my database. It's just that I followed them. You were so quick to save him. Ha, the very thought is amusing. You have brought about your own destruction.

"Let him go he's a good person. He never did anything to you,"

"There is that word again. Person. Have you forgotten what he is? A boomer, a robot.. whatever you want to call him. They are human slaves, this one was a slave for your desires. You knew he was a boomer and yet you went to bed with him, without even a second thought." "But..." Panic shot through me, the waves penetrating my heart, "But I love him. He loves me too I know he does. Galatea! He was not a slave to me. He wanted it just as much as me, I don't see what it is to you."

"Hmm. Not yet you don't. Soon my child, soon." Mackie gasped and his eyes returned to their original colour. I ran forward and caught him. He was sobbing.

"Nene, did she....did I hurt you?"

"No. This is not good news. We need to get you to Scilia, now."


	2. Discovery

"And you are sure it was her?" I shivered and walked to the edge of the room. Mackie was being scanned in the other room. "Yes, it was her voice. I can remember her voice, when her disgusting files were corrupting my suit I could hear her voice. It's not one I'm going to forget." Scilia sighed and held her head in her hands; I knew she was fingering the scar on the back of her neck. "But it can't be, I destroyed her. She was dead." Whispered Priss in disbelief. "Poor Mackie." Sighed Linna. "I wonder why it awoke?" Pondered Scilia. "Nene what were you doing, just before he.... She spoke to you," My cheeks blushed red. Struggling to find an answer, how can I tell Scilia I was sleeping with her brother? "Finally, you two were starting to really annoy me." Laughed Linna, "What? What are you talking about?" asked Scilia, "What were they doing." Linna leant over and whispered in her ear, Scilia's eyes widened. "Nene!" "What? It's not like it was just, I mean he said he loved me and I love him." "Hmm. I guess that makes it okay, still he's my little brother and younger than you." "Look Scilia you can't talk about sleeping with people, you know using them? What about you and a certain Mechanic we all know." Teased Linna, Scilia scowled at Linna. "Look maybe him admitting these feeling brought her out. Like he lost control over her?" said Priss. "Maybe you're right." "Look, I'm not gonna let her take him. I lost him once and I'm not gonna lose him again." "Didn't know you cared." Said Mackie, as he walked into the room my eyes flicked over Scilia's face for a moment. "I heard what you and Nene got up to last night!" "Err," Mackie blushed scarlet and stared at me. "Hey! Don't look at me, she guessed." I laughed, pointing at Linna. "We need to figure this out. And soon." 


End file.
